Come to the Darkside We have cookies!
by Annamae970
Summary: Kronos thinks of an awesome plan to get supporters. Percabeth and... Whatever you call Annabeth and Luke. Romantic/ Comedic.


**Hey guys,**

**I decided to turn this into a one-shot, because I couldn't think of any more ideas. I didn't want this to turn out like my other story, The Percabeth Traitor. I kinda abandoned it. So if you could help me out with some ideas for that too, I would be grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Or cookies. BTW, flames will be used to make cookies. Then I WILL own cookies. :D **

**-Annamae970**

**Come to the Darkside. We have cookies!**

Percy couldn't believe it. Kronos was so stupid he was actually smart. He thought this as he stood staring at the huge banner strung between two palm trees. The banner read "Come to the darkside. We have cookies!" and cookies they had indeed. There were piles and piles of them stacked up on expensive looking china. Percy himself was tempted to join the darkside so he could taste one of the mouthwatering cookies. He finally shook himself out of his trance. The darkside is EVIL, he reminded himself. He stepped out of the long line and stood off to the side, observing the hungry people. That's when he noticed most of the people were women. Percy was only 16, so he was just starting to notice girls. But this had nothing to do with hormones. It was kind of hard not to notice all the females and lack of males. In the long line of about 700-800 people, Percy estimated that about a tenth of them were men. And that was at the very most. He walked up towards where the beginning of the line was. And then he found out why there were so many women. He could have snarled in anger and hatred, but since he was neither a vampire nor a rabid dog, it was nearly impossible to do so. So he did the next best thing. He glared. He glared until his eyes were so sore he couldn't see for the next five minutes. If he hadn't of glared, he probably could have stopped himself from going temporally blind. Which could have stopped someone from taking advantage of him and knocking him on the head with a club. But since he couldn't stop any of these things, he was now knocked out unconscious on the cement ground.

When Percy woke up he was lying on a small cot in a small room in a small building. It had small windows and small tables and- Well I think you get the picture. Anyways smirking over him was the same person Percy was previously glaring at. Luke Castellan. That's why all the girls and women had flocked to join the Darkside. To swoon over the handsome Luke. The boys and men came to pig out on the cookies their wives and sisters didn't eat. But Luke didn't care about the girls. Because he had a beautiful girl at his side. Annabeth. Percy's first love and soulmate. It still broke his heart to see her with him. It had been nearly three years since Luke had kidnapped Annabeth. Percy was sure that he had already made her swear loyalty to Kronos. Otherwise why else would she be wearing an _I Heart Kronos_ shirt? The slogan on the shirt distracted Percy from seeing what any other smart person would see right away. But Percy was not your average smart person. So he didn't see it before. But now he did. The large round stomach on Annabeth. "Geez". He said out loud. "Been pigging out on the cookies Annabeth?" he grinned.  
She narrowed her eyes and slapped him across the face.  
"Ow!" he shouted. "What was that for?"  
"For being such an idiot", she replied. "I'm not just fat I'm..."  
"Pregnant", Luke finished for her.  
Percy gaped at them. "W-What?"  
I'm pregnant", she whispered. "Eight and a half months along now."  
"B-B-But... I thought you didn't even LIKE Luke! Much less want to have... A baby with him!"  
Luke opened his mouth to speak. Before he could Annabeth shushed him and replied "I don't. I hate him! He's such a pig and a slob. But he still cares for me. And I still care for you. So we made a deal. I have his baby and he'll pretend I'm loyal to him and Kronos.  
"ARHHG!" Percy screamed. "Why are you doing this to ME?"  
"Don't take it personally bud". Luke said.  
"Don't take it- DONT TAKE IT PERSONALLY? You knocked up my girlfriend! It's kinda hard not to take that personally!"  
Luke hesitated. Then he opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it abruptly. Annabeth looked at him and sighed. Then she leaned closer to Percy.  
"Shh Percy calm down! Someone will hear you! I'm not really pregnant. It's one of those pillow things. See?" She said, pulling up her shirt a little to reveal a round pillow around her midriff.  
Percy sighed in relief. "Thank the gods. But why are you pretending?"  
"Well. Kronos got a bit excited when we told him. And he also plans on me having a boy, which he then plans on crowning a "prince". Annabeth said gravely.  
"So?" Percy asked. "Just tell him you're not really pregnant."  
_**-POOF!-**_

"Why helloooo there, dear Percy. What brings you here to the beautiful state of... Uh... California?" Kronos asked, sparkles floating around from his poofing. Percy noticed him tucking a map back in his pocket. Percy stared at him. Then exchanged glances with Luke and Annabeth. What was up with this guy? Was he on crack or something? Come to think of it, he had seen a suspicious looking baggie in Kronos' hand.  
Percy eyed him for a minute, and then decided to try something. "Actually, Annabeth and I were just leaving."  
Kronos' eyes widened. "What? You can't leave now! You just got here!"  
"Oh, well, you see, Percy and I have to hurry home to my nephews uh... Birthday party. Yeah. So sorry. Maybe another time?" Annabeth said.  
Kronos' face fell. "You c-ca-can't!" He sniffled. Then he just started flat out bawling. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. "Er, there there." Percy said awkwardly patting his back. "Don't worry. Luke will party with you ALL NIGHT." Luke couldn't hide the horrified look on his face. Kronos, not seeing the look, was immediately happier. "Oh goody!" He exclaimed. Grabbing a hold of Luke's arm, he started planning their evening while walking away. "First we'll make crowns out of daisies. Then we'll paint pictures of unicorns on rainbows. And then- Ooo we can make up a dance! Next..." Percy couldn't hear or see them anymore. And that was fine with him. If Kronos was standing in front of him with a gun pointing at his face, he probably wouldn't have seen that either. He only had eyes for Annabeth. "Hey". He softly said. To Annabeth's credit, she didn't reply 'You haven't seen me for like 3 years and all you can say is hey?' or something like that. She only said, "Hi" back, just as softly. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes. Then Percy took two slow steps towards Annabeth. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Once he completed a full circle, he put her back down and hugged her. She sighed contently. "I missed you SO much." she said. "I would rather die than be without you". 

"Well, looks like you're gonna be dying." A voice behind her drawled. Annabeth and Percy opened their eyes. Percy, after seeing who it was, immediately spun Annabeth behind him. He didn't even stop to think before he did it. If he did, he might've remembered that Annabeth was ten times better than him at fighting-And winning. But he didn't. So now Annabeth was peeking around Percy, and Percy was face to face with Luke. "You didn't think I'd let you have a happy ending, did you Jackson?" Luke said, taking a step closer. Percy stared at him, eyes wide in fear. Then he did what neither Luke nor Annabeth thought he would do. He fainted. As Luke and Annabeth stared at him in horror, Luke said, "Wow. Geez, I was just kidding! I didn't actually mean it! By the way you talked about him Annabeth, I would've thought he would've learned how to be manlier! I guess I was wrong though." He chuckled. "Poor guy". Annabeth stared at him. "What?" Luke asked when she continued to stare. "Would you like to explain what the HELL is going on?" Annabeth half-shouted. Luke looked nervous. "Well-" he started to say, but got cut off by a loud noise. Annabeth and Luke both looked up, and saw a huge helicopter. A net came falling down, and Luke opened his eyes in fear. "No, stop! Please stop! Don't take me aw-"He screamed as the net fell on him and yanked him up. Annabeth's mouth opened in shock. Kronos stepped to the side of the helicopter, winked, and then flew away. Annabeth turned to see that Percy had woken up, and was waiting for her. He whistled, and the black Pegasus that everyone knew of came flying down. **AN: Sorry, I couldn't remember his name! I know it's "Black" something though! **He swooped down, picked up Percy and Annabeth, and flew into the sunset.

**Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes! I was writing it on my IPod. Please tell me what you think! I don't really care if you flame because it will help me improve. Be honest! I didn't really like this story that much, but whatever.**

**Hugs and kisses!**

**-Annamae970**


End file.
